Luke Knew
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL Dono whay i wrote it, dono why i post it. JAVAJUNKIE, a few accidents, a little boy, no Haydens or Nardinis. Just some LL


**Sad, angsty, I dono why I wrote it.**

**Listen to 'Who Knew' by Pink while you read**

**Trust me it makes a difference.**

* * *

"_Luke?" Lorelai asked taking a step back._

"_Trust me" he grabbed her hand again and ran the few feet to the edge. They were at the lake, and Lorelai had been bugging him about jumping off the deck into the lake; when he finally gave in and they went swimming she had chickened out._

"_Ah!" they both jumped in and after a few seconds they emerged again. "You idiot!" she splashed him._

"_Did you like it?"_

"_That's not the point, I could've died!"_

"_Drama queen" he chuckled and just swam around a little._

_-----_

"Drive safe" Emily said from the door.

"I will, Mom" Lorelai said walking away from the front door and towards her car.

"Bye-bye, Danny" the boy that had been lying his head on Lorelai's shoulder just waved back. Due to Lorelai's age, Danny had a speech problem, a big speech problem; he could hear everything, he just couldn't say a world. "Thank you for coming" Emily said sincerely.

"It's our tradition now" Lorelai shrugged it off. And it _had_ been, for three years now Lorelai would go to her parents on July 17th. "Bye, Mom" she finally got in the car and drove off.

-----

"_What are you talking about? Why would I leave?" Luke frowned taking a step closer to her._

"_Because we never discussed this, because you've never liked kids"_

"_So?" he still couldn't believe Lorelai thought he'd run off just because she was pregnant. _

"_You're really sticking it out? The hormones? The mood swings? The cravings? The expansions?" Luke chuckled at her choice of words._

"_I'm not going anywhere, I swear" he smiled and hugged her; apparently the hormones were already there._

-----

"Alright, Buddy, where do you want to eat?" Lorelai tried to sound chipper, but she knew it was not possible; not today. Danny just smiled back, as if knowing that it was his job to be extra adorable that day "Auntie Sookie it is! You want to take a nap in the mean time? Because it's a long drive to her house" Danny nodded and closed his eyes. He had been in his best behavior all day, she had to admit, first the cemetery, then her parents house.

-----

"_I don't know, I like Daniel, it's a very complete name" Luke said, they were sitting on the couch with the TV on but not paying attention._

"_Complete? All the names are complete, I don't think there's a name out there that's missing a piece" she teased. They had just found out they were having a boy and Lorelai wanted to discuss names; even though Luke said they still had well over three months to do that._

"_You know what a meant"_

"_But, Daniel is so… normal"_

"_I know"_

"_You don't want your kid to be normal do you?"_

"_I'd prefer it, yes"_

"_Nah, our kid will be unique, he'll be great in sports, and handsome and a ladies man, and smart and…"_

"_Wow, pressure him much?"_

"_No pressure, I mean his sports abilities and handsomeness he'll get from you. I'll teach him how to be a ladies man, and he'll get his brains from where ever Rory got em' from" Lorelai explain. "See, you and me equal perfection" she pointed to her belly. "And 'Daniel' is not the name of perfection"_

"_Vain much?"_

"_Whatever. You'll see I'm right"_

-----

Lorelai stopped at a red light, she checked her back mirror and found Danny fast asleep; she took that time to check her cell phone real fast, and just like she did every time she opened her phone she pressed number 2 for a few seconds to see what happened and then she'd hung up before the phone at the Diner actually rang. After making sure she didn't have any messages or missed calls she pressed 2 again and closed her phone for good.

-----

"_Freaky old lady" Lorelai grumbled walking in to the diner._

"_What are you mumbling about?" Luke asked as he walked pass her._

"_Ok so…" and he knew this would take a while so he took a seat. "… I was at the park minding my own business when this old lady sits down next to me, everything is ok for a few minutes but then she asks 'honey, what are you so happy about?' and naturally I go 'huh?' and then she goes 'well, you are practically glowing' and I just point to my stomach but she says that that's not it that there's something more so I start telling her the story of my life and how this time its different because I have you and Rory and a job and everything's perfect"_

"_So?" Luke still didn't see the problem and he really had to get back to work._

"_So? So?! So she has the nerve to say that I should count my blessings now because good things never last! She jinxed me! Now you're going to meet a hot blonde and walk off with her and live happily ever after in a kid-less life!" instead of going off in an I'm-not-leaving-you-and-I-do-like-kids rant Luke just said four words._

"_I don't like blondes" with that he went back to work._

_A few minutes later Luke walked by Lorelai again, and seeing how she'd been very quiet he stopped and asked what was wrong._

"_That whole blonde joke, what that your way of saying you're not leaving?"_

"_I'm not leaving" he stressed._

"_So you're staying?" he nodded. "Forever?"_

"_And ever" yeah it was corny, but corniness had gotten him out of many mood swings lately._

_-----_

Again Lorelai looked in her back mirror and she could've sworn she saw Luke sitting next to the car seat looking at Danny; but she didn't give a second glance, she had learned her lesson a long time ago; her mind always played games with her, imagining Luke everywhere and every time after a second glance, he was no longer there.

----

_How she got here? She doesn't remember, and odds are she never would. Her due date was still a little over a month away, but here she was in the hospital. Was she having labor pains? No. She was suffering from a whole different kid of pain._

_The night before there had been a very nasty storm and it had taken its toll on a few branches outside the diner. One of those branches had, apparently, taken the power line out; not that Luke knew because the stupid branch had the power cord tied around it but you couldn't tell from the ground._

_That morning Luke saw the mess outside the diner and didn't want to wait until Taylor got a hold of somebody and then that somebody finally decided to show up. So he got his ladder and started snipping potentially dangerous branches. He finally got to 'the' branch and figured he'd just grab n' toss. He did grab it, but it shocked him and sent him flying off and hard towards the pavement._

"_The doctors said that the shock stopped his heart, and that he didn't feel when he hit the ground; basically he died instantly" Lorelai repeated emotionlessly to her parents when a cop car dropped her off there. Luke had been taken to the nearest hospital and then he was airlifted to Hartford, but it had been pointless._

_So close, she had been so close to her 'whole package' that it hurt to think about it. Just a month away of 'mommy, baby, daddy' now it would be mommy and baby… again. That old lady had been right; she should've counted her blessings while she had the chance. Now it was too late, Luke was gone and it was now her and their baby; Daniel._

-----

She hated driving through Hartford, always had and always will; it was too stressful especially now that she drove extra careful because of the boy sleeping in the back seat. The traffic wasn't that bad today, only a few cars here and there, but that was probably because it was still early on a Wednesday.

Lorelai was almost near the interstate, just a few more lights and she'd be on the interstate on her way to Sookie's house for some pick me up; another tradition she had on this day.

The light was still green when Lorelai passed it, but still she slammed on her breaks when a little boy ran into the street. Quickly she turned to the back seat to see if Danny was ok and that when she saw it; in her peripheral vision… a Chevy Avalanche, _God No._

_---- -----_

_She looked all around her, everything seemed to move in slow motion, she was trying to take everything in; everything looked like in the end of 'Gladiator'. She was holding someone's hand and after looking down she saw Danny looking straight ahead and smiling before he waved. Her head slowly turned up and in the distance she saw a big tree, leaning against the tree was Luke. He had his arms crossed across his chest, and his foot against the tree; he smirked and then pushed away from the tree. Danny broke free from Lorelai and ran towards Luke who picked him up and tossed him in the air before hugging him tight._

"_What?" Lorelai whispered once she was standing in front of them._

"_He's perfect" was all Luke said; he was looking down at Danny while the boy played with his face almost as if it was made of play dough._

"_Yeah" CLEAR "Ow" she whispered, her hand flew to her chest._

"_I've missed you"_

"_You too" she said with tears in her eyes. CLEAR "Ow" her hand bunched up her shirt against her chest._

"_I love you"_

"_Luke, what…?" CLEAR "Ow!" she started fading a little._

"_Thanks for bringing Danny"_

"_I don't wanna go"_

"_We'll be waiting" Luke smiled a little. CLEAR_

"_No!" she groaned from the pain. Luke whispered something to Danny and he smiled._

"_Bye, Mommy, I love you" he said in the sweetest voice she had ever heard. Her baby boy had talked._

Her eyes snapped opened and she looked around again, this time she was surrounded by doctors moving around her, and an annoying beeping sound coming from somewhere near her left ear. Her eyes filled with tears and a knot formed in her throat. "Danny"

**

* * *

**

**Why I wrote this? I donno, that song said 'write about me!' and that's what came out.**

**Tell me what you thunk.**


End file.
